propagandafandomcom-20200216-history
Edan Ignus Volan
'''Edan Ignus Volan '''is a 16-year old teenager, the brother of Seth and Teeter. He is a fire elementalist that has an enormous amount of potential but was too insecure to tap into that power. Celosia Kentrel was able to help him open that energy. Edan is currently traveling through the Sicca Desert with Team Waffle. He loves Alvara Faine . __TOC__ Appearance Quite ordinary, Edan inherited the looks of his father, but the eyes of his mother. He has tan skin, despite living in the north, and moppy/spikey, dark brown hair. Since Teeter hogs the scissors, there has been little chance for him to cut his hair, and it has grown to around shoulder length. Edan has blue-gray eyes and is tall, only overshadowed by Zale on the team. He has a muscular body from years of working to take care of his family after their mother died, though doesn't like to show it. Girls tend to think he looks "hot", but Edan doesn't understand why, as he considers himself very ordinary. Edan has been seen in a variety of outfits, most commonly in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. In the winter he wears his father's old fur lined coat and heavy hiking boots. As a fire elementalist, Edan has less of need to wear thicker clothing as he can just create a fire when cold. In Caritas, he was forced into a blue-plaid, flannel button down, a white t-shirt, nicer jeans, and black shoes. In Perola, he dressed up in an outfit from the ship to disguise himself as a merchant traveler. In Venmara, Edan wore a black suit with a bowtie, white dress shirt, and formal shoes. During the Ashdown Ball, he also possessed a magical rooster mask only Alvara and himself were able to take off. In the arid Elcalore, during the siege, Edan put on a specially designed desert t-shirt, light brown baggy cargo pants that he tucked into darker brown laced boots. He also owns a rugged backpack, stuffed with many of the things he needs to travel. This backpack has been changed into a multi-purpose, many pocketed replacement in Elcalore. In this backpack's smallest pocket he keeps a dragonfly box paired with a butterfly box Alvara owns, a small leather necklace with a red jewel on the end, and a large bowtie of many ribbons intended for Teeter. From his victory against Seth a few years ago, Edan has a large knife with golden accents and a fireproof handle. This knife is often used for cooking or smaller jobs, though sometimes he uses it in battle. Personality Edan is your typical big-brother type who's hardworking and caring towards his younger siblings, except Seth. As the eldest of the Volan's children, he was brought up as the boy who was to succeed at everything, especially academics. His parents worked him so hard that he would be accelerated to a few grades above his age and became a sort of role-model for the kids at the school. However, this forced studying made Edan a rather quiet character, not talking much and fulfilling his duty as the oldest sibling. This also isolated him from learning the many facets of dating and romance, and he is rather awkward in that sense. But underneath that diligent little boy was something more, a fiery persona that wanted to escape from the rigors of school-life and the constant beleaguering of taking care of his siblings. After Teeter came into the family, Edan was afraid of using his powers, scared that he would harm his cute, innocent sister. At times Edan even found himself jealous of Seth, who could pull any prank he wanted and use his elemental magic whenever he liked and never getting the scolding from his parents, who deemed Seth a "lost cause". His troubles often got released in the form of lame jokes, something he would discontinue after the family situation became grim and they moved to Thornside Woods. Then, he would vent his anger through his chores, eventually accumulating into following Seth's path of running away from home. The constant fear of losing his control, something Edan knew fire users were easily capable of, and his mental stubborness to keep that rebellious side hidden created dozens of energy blocks, pent-up power he himself refused to use. This power was first released in the fire of Thorn, when he couldn't stand being in the quaint, workaholic camp anymore and blew the entire place into flames. Since then he was even more afraid of blowing up again, until Celosia helped him clear the energy blocks. Freed of the prison, his power grew exponentially through just a few days of training, first being released in a torrent of fire, and then finally being gathered together to let him learn the fire portal move. This release signifies the burdens that have lifted off of his shoulders and his new wish to go the path he chooses, not one others have set for him. History Edan grew up as the first child of Brenton Volan and Mara Volan in the small town of Thorn. When he was one year old, he gained a brother, Seth. From when they were toddlers, it has been hinted that they have fought frequently over toys and such. At the age of four, Teeter came into their family, the beginnings of chaos. Brenton and Mara were frequently busy, so care of the children was left up to their grandfather, Gregory Volan. Though he spent a lot of time with his grandpa, he never became as close to him as Teeter. The first things his parents shoved in front of him when he could finally talk and walk were books. A lot of them. Books on math, books on science, books on the alphabet, whatever books they had in the house, Edan had to read. They were intent on making their first born a child genius. In order to please his parents, Edan convinced himself this was best for him and worked on whatever they gave him. He was always ahead in school by several levels, eventually catching the attention of the lazy Nea. The Volans were also the neighbors of the Kerns and Resniks. Edan's trips back from school usually stopped by the Welbury Inn, where he would purchase a rainbow lollipop with his hard-earned allowance for Seth (if he behaved) and greeted Mr. Welbury politely. When Teeter was also allowed to go to school, he bought her a large rainbow-swirly lollipop and instigated her love of the "color" rainbow. His family was rather ordinary, with the typical family dinners, going every year to Thorn's New Year's Fest... It was a few years before the Incident, on the night before the New Year's, where Nea confessed to Edan under the falling snow. She asked him to go to the Fest, something he politely declined, knowing nothing in romance, and breaking Nea's heart. However, he promised to go to the Fest not as Nea's date, but as Nea's friend. When he returned to the house, Teeter was on the front step, looking worried. She told him that their grandpa was very sick and Edan rushed into the house. Gregory's sickness eventually turned worse, the family up the whole night to take care of him. In the chaos, Edan forgot about his promise to Nea, and didn't attend the Festival. His grandfather died a few weeks later. This catastrophic event shook the entire family. Teeter didn't talk, not even Seth made a prank or joke. His mother became sullen and depressed, babbling and insisting that they move away from Thorn. Brenton eventually told the children that they were moving to a small cabin in Thornside Woods. It was here where Edan continued to be homeschooled and his life was in disarray. Although his mother eventually recovered from her grief, it was only a few months later where she would drown in her own crazed power. Edan had desperately tried to save her, using one of the CPR techniques found in Seth's books, but failed. The memory of his mother turning pale would haunt him for a long time. And then the Incident happened. His father's temper got worse, chasing the children out of the house. Seth ran away first, and somewhere along that path, turned to something darker. Edan was next to follow, escaping to the refuge of the forest and training his fire to vent his frustration. Teeter then took the same route, her blow-ups increasing every day. She blamed Edan on their failing relationship, saying that he gave her the "silent treatment" and wished Edan would be her caring big-brother again. It was a year after the Incident when Teeter ran away again, and Edan's growing worries couldn't be locked up again. He gathered his belongings, said a small goodbye to his miserable father, and left for the one place he knew Teeter would be. Thorn. Synopsis Introduction Arc TBE City of Ice Arc TBE Twin Cities Arc TBE Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc TBE The Island of Love Arc TBE Perola City Arc TBE Beautiful Venmara Arc TBE Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE Meeting of the Heirs Arc TBE Return to Thorn Arc TBE Siege of Elcalore Arc TBE Search for Shamri Arc TBE Elemental Magic and Abilities TBE Equipment TBE Relationships Alvara Faine Edan definitely found an attraction to Alvara the very first time they met, instantly drawn in by her long copper curls, naturally good looks, and confident leader attitude. However, lacking the knowledge of love, he dismissed this fact as simply a "good friend" reason. They were often caught in embarrassing and awkward moments, becoming a frequent joke of Team Waffle. He was even more surprised when Alvara resorted to kissing him in Quaevir to stop the Seekers from catching him. Afterwards, he didn't know what to say or how to look at Alvara properly. Teeter organized their first "date" in Caritas, ending in failure. Eventually, he reorganized his relationship with Alvara in Venmara, after comforting the confused girl over her feelings. Intent on monopolizing her "big brother dearest", Teeter tried everything she could to break up the two's growing magnetic connection, only giving up after realizing they were simply too perfect for each other. Edan was hit the hardest when Alvara was kidnapped by Seth, promising that he'd find her and entering a depressed state. He has now convinced himself that he can only find Alvara when he has more clues, but has not given up on the first girl he ever loved. Teeter Cae Volan The closest brother of the hyper girl, Teeter is an overprotective presence over Edan's love life. At first she detested Alvara, thinking that Edan wouldn't pay any attention to her if they got together. She tried every method possible to break them up, their kiss in Quaevir causing her to gain a mental illness called "contrillabantaphobia" where she turned overly obssessed in fostering a "healthy romantic relationship" much to Edan's dismay. This illness was eventually reversed by the serpenqui and Teeter returned to chasing Alvara away. However, when met with another girl who shows attraction in Edan, Teeter immediately tries to get the girl away, stating that Edan was already "taken". This probably means she has accepted Edan's relationship with Alvara, a few vestiges of her craze in Caritas. Since finding out Edan wasn't really her brother, Teeter has gone into a moody state of dullness, snapping in depression whenever anyone mentions the word "brother". Seth Meuric Volan The brother of Edan, these two siblings detest each other with loathing and hatred. Seth had always looked up to Edan as the role-model, eventually growing his hair out like Edan's. Edan had always looked towards Seth for his ability of freedom. The two's clashing personalities has built into a rivalry, Edan believing Seth was up to no good and Seth stating that Edan should stop being in denial. Edan now hates Seth even more kidnapping Alvara, and doesn't consider Seth to be his brother anymore. Seth still maintains that joking attitude towards Edan. Idonea Resnik Nea was the very first girl to have a crush on Edan. He was the person so different from Nea, so much more hardworking, she came to admire him for his abilities. So far, Edan has rejected her twice, the first having no knowledge of romance, the second because he already loves Alvara. Nea is extremely bitter towards Edan for breaking his promise of the New Year's Fest and believes Alvara is some prissy control freak. After turning into Ivy, Nea has pushed aside her feelings of Edan, not able to bear the pain of his rejection. It is unknown how she will act if she encounters Edan again. Zalent Kentrel Mor The two oldest boys in Team Waffle started with a rocky relationship, both of them loving Alvara. Through this they never really got to know each other until Semper Lake, where their individual problems were brought together. Since then they have repatched their friendship and start learning how to fight together. Trivia TBE Quotes TBE Major Battles TBE Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Volan Category:Fire User Category:Sentinel Category:Class B